The Meaning of You to Me
by 0mohni0
Summary: “It is over.” Sebastian confirmed, and Ciel opened his eyes. He knew he had to die now--but some overwhelming part of him wanting to do so with his gaze meeting Sebastian’s. A tiny smile formed on his pink lips. And he let go. HEAVILY ANIME BASED.


**KUROSHITSUJI: THE MEANING OF YOU TO ME**

**Rating: K (but it's kind of mature; you have to understand it to enjoy it)**

**Pairing/Characters: Sebastian, Ciel, implications of a pairing**

**Summary: "It is over." Sebastian confirmed, and Ciel opened his eyes. He knew he had to die now--but some overwhelming part of him wanting to do so with his gaze meeting Sebastian's.**

**A tiny smile formed on his pink lips.**

**And he let go.**

**Word Count: 1040 words**

**Warning(s): Heavily anime-based. Spoilers of episode 24...slight shota, if you squint. (You can ignore that, though. I personally believe that Sebastian is waiting for Ciel to grow up before he marries him.) **

**A/N: 'This' is mental conversation.**

"**This" is verbal conversation.**

* * *

**Sebastian's cool drawl resonated through his head. He'd come to recognize the sensation--his temples would throb slightly, and it took a moment of grainy emptiness before he could establish a mental connection with his demon slave.**

**Ciel didn't even notice his temples this time.**

'**Is it over?' He asked, hanging perilously onto the ledge of the cliff over the sea; eyes shut tightly in a innocent childlike gesture of fear, protection, and trust. "It is over." Sebastian confirmed, and Ciel opened his eyes. He knew he had to die now--but some overwhelming part of him wanted to do so with his gaze meeting Sebastian's.**

**A tiny smile formed on his pink lips.**

**And he let go.**

**Plunging into the dark depths of the water below, his eyes were still ablaze with an unspeakable sadness, a shimmering azure emotion. Something swam in his blue orbs as he gazed up at Sebastian through his moist eyelashes.**

**Sebastian's breath caught in his throat.**

**For that one moment, one moment, he had been unable to react to the sight of his master falling so far out of his reach, so far--He followed Ciel over the edge of the cliff.**

**He would always follow Ciel.**

**The charcoal-haired boy felt his skin, oddly numb, turn freezing cold on the splashing contact with water. His ears, previously haunted by the sound of ripping through air, were now full of the vague, bubble-like sensation of submersion. **

**He wasn't thrashing in the water, pockets of air were rising out of his motionless lips; he wasn't making an effort: Ciel Phantomhive fully expected to die.**

**And then it came. Ciel's beautiful long eyelashes spread wide apart as his eyes wrenched open. Sebastian was calling him.**

'**Master. Master. Master.'**

**It took a moment to realize that he was no longer alone, not alone in the water, nor alone in his thoughts. **

'**You'll never be alone again, Master.' Sebastian's voice said.**

**Ciel closed his eyes and let out a resigned breath, the hot, delicious air forming bubbles in front of his face and rising up through his floating hair. He supposed his breath was his last.**

**At least, he supposed so until Sebastian seized him from around the waist with his remaining arm, pushing his frail body against his own broad, strong chest and led him to life.**

'**Humans lie.' His smooth voice echoed in Ciel's head as the different pressures of the water above them changed and passed over their embracing bodies like waves.**

'**I…Am human. I…Lie.' Ciel echoed dully, struggling to keep his foggy mind coherent.**

'**You can't die yet.'**

**Ciel's thoughts were misty, damp and lethargic, but he still managed to choke out a piece of logic: 'You aren't human. You don't lie.'**

**They surfaced.**

'**I mustn't die yet.'**

**Over the shimmering water and charred London, dawn broke.**

**The two floated there for a precious moments, bodies entwined, minds connected, watching the ferocious morning sun rise in all of it's fresh brilliance.**

**Ciel put his hands around Sebastian's neck, clinging to him as the demon butler used his only arm to swim to shore.**

**The waves rocked both weary bodies occasionally, and when they did, Ciel thought about asking a question, but struggled to phrase it even mentally. Sebastian chuckled tiredly. "Ask, Master. I shall answer. Order, Master. I shall obey. Call, Master, and I shall respond."**

**The waves lapped at Ciel's chin.**

"**W-what is the 'y-you' n-now?" He asked, feeling the question to be too important to simply be exchanged mentally. His pink lips trembled and swallowed a few gulps of sea-water before he could discharge the query properly. He clung closer to Sebastian's wonderfully stable chest, exhausted by the effort exerted in the inquiry.**

'**What a silly question.' This part of the answer came mentally, like a wave of relief on Ciel's temples, but the remaining answer was picked out precariously by his numb ears, amid the swishing of the waves.**

"**Before the Young Master," The rasping, low, yet smooth voice came. "No matter when it is," Sebastian paused to catch his breath. "I'm just one hell of a butler."**

**There was nothing but the lapping waves for a moment.**

'**Can…I…' Ciel mentally struggled.**

'**Ask, Master.'**

'**What are you to me?'**

**Sebastian chuckled, and once again switched to verbal conversation. "I…" His normally smooth voice was going rough, breathless and husky. "I…Am one hell of a butler. Yours. Your butler."**

**Ciel closed his eyes tiredly. He could feel Sebastian's heart beating soundly through his drenched clothes, could feel every panting breath on his face.**

'**If so, what am I to you?' The charcoal-haired boy asked mentally, before asking with trembling, shivering lips:**

"**A-am…I y-your Master?"**

**Sebastian ceased stroking the waves momentarily. 'You…'He trailed off. **

'**You are everything I shouldn't have been able to love. You're a human, a child, and my Master.' He let out a bitter chuckle and began swimming again. **

**The crimson-eyed man lowered his head the slightest, so close to him that Ciel could almost feel the heat radiating from Sebastian's lips on his cold, numb ears. He whispered: "You're my Ciel."**

**The sapphire-eyed boy closed his eyes, a peaceful smile resting atop his lips, and pulled himself closer to his butler.**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Just me trying to be poetic (and possibly emo and angst) again. **

***Gasp* Sebby used Ciel's first name! Oh, the implications! *swoon***

**For those of you who are waiting for the second season of the anime; don't you wish Ciel would grow up the tiniest bit? He could stay bratty and everything…just grow up a bit so it's easier for us shonen-ai (notice, not SHOTA fans, SHONEN-AI fans) to ship him and Sebby-chan. XD**

**Please review and tell me whether you liked or did not like my first contribution to Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. (Also, what parts you liked or hated.)**


End file.
